familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aurora
Aurora most commonly refers to: * Aurora (astronomy), a natural light display in the sky * Aurora (mythology), the Roman goddess of dawn Aurora may also refer to: Education * Aurora University, Illinois, United States * Aurora College, Northwest Territories, Canada * Aurora College (Invercargill), New Zealand * Community College of Aurora, Colorado, United States Entertainment Film and television * ''Aurora'' (1984 film), an Italian drama * ''Aurora'' (2006 film), a Ukrainian film * ''Aurora'' (2010 film), a Romanian crime story * Aurora Awards, an international film and video competition * ''Aurora'' (telenovela) * [[Aurora (Stargate Atlantis)|"Aurora" (Stargate Atlantis)]], an episode of Stargate Atlantis ** ''Aurora'' class battleship, a ship in the Stargate franchise * Aurora (Disney), the title character from the Disney film Sleeping Beauty * Aurora Community Channel, an Australian TV channel * Daisuke Aurora, a Heat Guy J character Gaming * Aurora Engine, a BioWare game engine * Aurora toolset, a toolkit used with the Aurora Engine * Aurora Unit, an element of the game Metroid Prime 3: Corruption * Sega Aurora, a gaming hardware platform * Aurora, a gaming PC brand by Alienware Music * ''Aurora'' (opera), a 1908 opera by Ettore Panizza * Aurora (tone poem), an orchestral tone poem by William Lloyd Webber Bands * Aurora (Christian band), an American/British girl group * Aurora (electronica band), a British group * Aurora (punk band), a Hungarian group * Aurora, a German dark wave band later known as Aurora Sutra Albums * ''Aurora'' (Angela Chang album) (2005) * ''Aurora'' (Antiskeptic album) * ''Aurora'' (Asia album) (1986) * ''Aurora'' (Aurora album) * ''Aurora'' (Bada album) (2004) * ''Aurora'' (Esmerine album) (2005) * ''Aurora'' (Jean-Luc Ponty album) (1976) * ''Aurora'' (Nico Touches the Walls album) (2009) * ''Aurora'' (Susumu Hirasawa album) * Aurora, an album by Avishai Cohen Songs * "Aurora" (Foo Fighters song) * "Aurora" (Lights Action song) * "Aurora", a song by 36 Crazyfists from Rest Inside the Flames * "Aurora", a song by Björk from Vespertine * "Aurora", a song by Hans Zimmer in response to the 2012 Aurora shooting * "Aurora", a song by Lapush from Someplace Closer to Here * "Aurora", a song by Susumu Hirasawa from Aurora ** "Aurora 2", a Susumu Hirasawa remix of "Aurora" from Solar Ray * "Aurora", a song by The Andrews Sisters * "Aurora", a song by Vanessa Mae from Storm * "Aurora", a song by Veruca Salt from Tank Girl Literature * Aurora (comics), a Marvel comics character * ''Aurora'' (literary journal), a literary journal published from 1821 to 1837 * Aurora (planet), a world in Isaac Asimov's fiction * Prix Aurora Awards, a Canadian literature award * Aurora, a novel by Michel Leiris * Aurora, an airship in the novel Airborn * Aurora-Verlag, a New York based German language publisher co-founded in 1944 by Lion Feuchtwanger Media * ''Aurora'' (newspaper), an 1899–1957 Swedish publication * Philadelphia Aurora, a newspaper published from 1794 to 1824 Organisation * Aurora (pen manufacturer) * Aurora Energy, an Australian electricity company * Aurora Health Care * Aurora Plastics Corporation, an American toy and hobby company * Aurora Flight Sciences, an US aerospace company, designing and manufacturing UAVs and aerostructures Places Countries with just one of them * Aurora, Victoria, Australia * Aurora, Ontario, Canada * Aurora (Turin), Italy * Aurora Cave, New Zealand * Aurora, Western Cape, South Africa * Aurora, Suriname * Aurora Island or Maéwo, Vanuatu * Aurora Islands, phantom isles (once considered near the Falklands) Brazil * Aurora, Ceará * Aurora, Santa Catarina Philippines * Aurora (province) * Aurora, Isabela * Aurora, Zamboanga del Sur Romania * Aurora, Cujmir, Mehedinţi County * Cap Aurora, Mangalia, Constanţa County United States * Aurora, Arkansas * Aurora, Stanislaus County, California * Aurora, Colorado * Aurora, Illinois * Aurora, Indiana * Aurora, Iowa * Aurora, Kansas * Aurora, Kentucky * Aurora, New Orleans, Louisiana * Aurora, Maine * Aurora, Minnesota * Aurora Township, Steele County, Minnesota * Aurora, Missouri * Aurora, Nebraska * Aurora, Cayuga County, New York * Aurora, Erie County, New York * Aurora, Nevada * Aurora, North Carolina * Aurora, Ohio * Aurora, Oregon * Aurora County, South Dakota * Aurora, South Dakota * Aurora, Texas * Aurora, Utah * Aurora Avenue, Seattle, Washington * Aurora, West Virginia * Aurora, Florence County, Wisconsin, a town * Aurora (community), Florence County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community * Aurora, Kenosha County, Wisconsin * Aurora, Taylor County, Wisconsin * Aurora, Washington County, Wisconsin * Aurora, Waushara County, Wisconsin Science and technology Astronomy * 94 Aurora, an asteroid * Aurora 7, a nickname for the Mercury-Atlas 7, the second American spacecraft to orbit the earth * Aurora Flight Sciences, an American aerospace company * Aurora programme, a human spaceflight programme of the European Space Agency * Aurora, an albedo feature on Mercury Biology * ''Aurora'' (genus), a genus of sponges * Aurora kinase, an enzyme Computing and internet * Aurora (operating system), a netbook OS based on Ubuntu * Aurora (protocol), a communications protocol * Aurora SPARC Linux, a Linux distribution * Aurora, a tablet in the NOVO7 series * Aurora, a version of the Firefox browser * AURORA, an entrant in the NIST hash function competition * Operation Aurora, a 2009 cyber attack Sport * Aurora Formula One, a motor racing championship * Aurora F.C., a Guatemalan football club * Club Aurora, a Bolivian football club Structure * Aurora Bridge, Seattle, Washington, U.S. * Aurora Place, a skyscraper in Sydney, New South Wales * Aurora Stadium, Launceston, Tasmania * Aurora Tower, a skyscraper in Brisbane, Queensland * Aurora Wheel, a ferris wheel in Kuwana, Mie Prefecture, Japan Transportation * Aurora (aircraft), a rumored American reconnaissance aircraft * Lockheed CP-140 Aurora, a maritime patrol aircraft used by the Royal Canadian Air Force Automobiles * Aurora (1957 automobile) * Aurora Solar Car * Oldsmobile Aurora, launched in 1995 Rail * Aurora (Erie Railroad station), the former train station serving the residents of Aurora, Ohio * Aurora (Metra), a station on Metra's BNSF Railway Line in Aurora, Illinois * ''Aurora'' (train), a domestic Trans Europ Express in Italy * Aurora, a South Devon Railway Comet class locomotive Watercraft * [[HMS Aurora|HMS Aurora]], several Royal Navy ships * [[MV Aurora|MV Aurora]], several Motor Vessels * [[Russian cruiser Aurora|Russian cruiser Aurora]], a key ship in the October Revolution * [[SS Aurora|SS Aurora]], several steamships * [[SY Aurora|SY Aurora]], a steam yacht used for Antarctic exploration that made several Antarctic expeditions * [[USS Aurora (SP-345)|USS Aurora (SP-345)]], a U.S. Navy tug and minesweeper Other uses * Aurora (name), a feminine given name (and list of people with the name) * ''Aurora'' (sculpture), a sculpture by Mark di Suvero * Aurora (grape) or Aurore, a hybrid wine grape variety * Aurora (typeface), a serif font People with the surname * Jagjit Singh Aurora (1916–2005), Indian soldier See also * Aurore (disambiguation) * Arora (disambiguation) * Avrora (disambiguation)